Always
by Jillian Nox
Summary: Para Ulquiorra Cifer, estudiante de Física en la Universidad de Karakura, la opinión de los demás es irrelevante; lo único que importa es cómo se ve a través de los ojos de esa mujer; pero hay un problema: Ella es ciega. AU, basado en la K-movie Always.
1. Eyes

_**Hola a todos. Después de recuperarme de un leve bloqueo creativo regreso a este fandom. Siento que cada vez hay menos UlquiHime —no lo culpo mucho, está más presente en inglés pero hay muy poco en español—. He sido fan de la pareja por casi cinco años, mas nunca me animé a subir algo hecho por mí hasta ahora. No me importa que Ulqui tenga bastante sin estar entre nosotros, así que me animé a escribir esto.**_

_**Es un fic completamente AU. Trataré de mantener las interacciones lo más IC posible. Me inspiré en una película koreana llamada Always, pero la historia es un poco diferente. Lamento si la narración es plana y poco emocional —es en primera persona, desde el punto de vista de Ulquiorra, así que pido disculpas si no lo domino del todo—. Serán poco capítulos, aproximadamente cinco, todo depende de cómo desarrolle las escenas que tengo planeadas.**_

_**Sin más que decir, disfruten :D!**_

_**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Prefacio<strong>

"**Eyes"**

Las personas buscan siempre un significado trascendental en la vida, queriendo negar el que no existe ninguno. Vivimos, y morimos; no hay una razón de existir así como no la hay para dejar de hacerlo… sin repercusiones, todo sigue su curso y todo terminará del mismo modo. Es un hecho, no podemos discutirlo, lo único que obtendremos aferrándonos a vanas esperanzas es desesperación y vacío.

—¡Hey, Ulquiorra! —giro lentamente para observarlo. Grimmjow: humano me atrevería a decir que normal, si no fuera porque sus emociones descontroladas me hacen dudar de su estabilidad mental—, necesito un favor.

Suspiro. Sí, me molesta; pero no vale la pena que por basura como ésa me rebaje a sentir cosas tan insensatas como la ira. Las emociones son irracionales.

Desvío mi mirada aburrido, no me interesa saber ahora por qué quiere un favor de alguien a quien le ha jurado odio por el resto de sus días. Resisto la urgencia de jugar con alguno de los bolígrafos sobre mi escritorio manteniendo ambas manos bien metidas en los bolsillos de mi pantalón negro.

—No.

Y su cara se contorsiona en una mueca que he aprendido a leer a través de todos estos años: furia. No me muevo ni un milímetro cuando apresura el paso para acercarse a mí, tampoco me molesto en levantar si quiera las manos para evitar que me sujete de la camiseta blanca que llevo puesta. Sostengo su mirada de frustración, apreciando claramente cómo sus ojos azules se desesperan aún más al no ver nada reflejado en mi rostro; ¿qué esperaba? No era como si después de servir a Aizen por unos años quedara mucho que temer, o mucho que… _"sentir"_.

No pasó mucho tiempo desde el momento que perdió los estribos para que me soltara, empujándome contra la mesita de madera de modo nada delicado. No me quejo cuando el borde se clava en mi piel, ni hago un sonido en el momento que escucho los vasos que estaban sobre el mueble caer al a par de éste por el impulso.

—¡No lo repetiré una vez más bastardo, así que escúchame bien! —pongo nuevamente toda mi atención en él, sé lo que dirá y también reconozco que diré que sí sólo para que me deje tranquilo y salga de mi habitación.

—Habla rápido, basura. No desperdicies mi tiempo.

Me gano un gruñido seguido de una mirada de odio por mi comentario.

—Sé que estás ocupado con todo eso de las nacionales de esgrima y esa mierda de universidad a la que asistes —se detiene, sus ojos se llenan de inseguridad al mismo tiempo que pasea descuidadamente una mano por sus cabellos azules —otro acto excéntrico de su parte para deshacerse de su antiguo tono rubio—; no te lo pediría si no fuera importante.

—Suficiente. Si vas a seguir diciendo tonterías me voy.

Doy media vuelta para abandonar mi cuarto y escucho un suspiro cansino.

—Nelliel está enferma, lo sabes. Los doctores recomendaron que para que las quimioterapias no la debiliten tanto lo mejor es vivir en el campo un tiempo y restablecer su salud con aire fresco. La acompañaré.

No volteo a verlo, pero no me muevo de mi lugar para asegurarle que lo escucho.

—Ella trabaja en la biblioteca de la ciudad, pero se niega a dejar su empleo… quería ver si tú —carraspeó, una clara señal de la vergüenza que le causaba el simple hecho de rebajarse a pedirme un favor. Aunque si lo pienso un poco, no es como si tuviera a alguien más a quien acudir: su carácter desesperante y agresivo alejaba a la gente al igual que mi carácter frío; aunque Nelliel era una clara excepción a la regla—, ¿podrías cubrir su puesto hasta que regresemos? Sólo son cuatro horas al día, estarás ahí a partir de las seis de la tarde hasta la hora a la que cierra la biblioteca… no es mucho, sopórtalo por unos cuantos meses, de cuatro a seis.

—No.

Suprimí cualquier reacción de mi cuerpo que delatara lo entretenido que me parecía ver su cara rojo de furia mientras se arrancaba el cabello exasperado. Sólo necesitaba humillarlo un poco más, de cualquier modo ya había decidido que le ayudaría esta vez.

Comencé a avanzar, lento y firme como cuando terminaba uno de los trabajos de _él_ y me felicitaba por ser su sirviente más leal para después, sonreír con la mueca más falsa y vacía que mis ojos tuvieron la desgracia de observar.

—… por favor.

Me detengo y lo encaro lentamente.

—De acuerdo, dile que a partir de mañana me presentaré a cubrirla.

Y sin más, me acerqué a la puerta de mi alcoba cerrándola suavemente al salir. Le daría ese gusto, de cualquier forma, cuando su novia muriera aquella esperanza ciega que lo hizo evitar darse cuenta de la verdad se derrumbaría y yo estaría presente para ver como aquellos sueños infantiles sucumbirán ante la desesperación que nos espera a todos desde que nacemos, hasta que dejamos de existir.

_**I**_

Un nuevo día comienza y llega a su fin, un nuevo día que para todos los demás es maravilloso, nuevo y llenos de sorpresas; pero que para mí es lo mismo de siempre, claro, quitando el hecho de que comenzaré a trabajar en una biblioteca llena de personas, llena de basura ingenua que se encierra y protege de la verdad en su pequeño mundo feliz.

¿Qué hice? Ah, sí. Entrené para las nacionales de esgrima con Urahara y su "peleador" estrella Ichigo Kurosaki, un niñato ingenuo y demasiado confiado en que si uno lo intenta puede lograrlo todo… tonterías. Si no naces con el talento no lo tienes, no lo obtendrás ni intentándolo… mucho menos entrenando hasta desmayarte como lo hacía ese bruto. Si no eres bueno eres basura, algo simple y fácil de entender para todos menos para ese imbécil. Ni aunque estuve a punto de atravesar su cuello con mi espada se rindió, aferrándose a deseos imposibles de alcanzar.

Después de salir del centro de entrenamiento, lo único que hice fue presentar mis exámenes de física —para una persona como yo, que no cree en nada que sus ojos son incapaces de ver, es un gran contraste pero al mismo tiempo predecible que me interesara por las ciencias… con algo de suerte mis preguntas serían respondidas a su debido tiempo—. La doctora en física nuclear, Tier Halibel sólo me miró y asintió dejándome marchar del aula sin decir ni una sola palabra; eso era lo que me hacía apreciarla como profesora, no me hostigaba con atenciones innecesarias como los demás.

El sol del ocaso iluminó intensamente mi rostro con sus rayos, lastimándome un poco la vista y provocando un leve escozor en mi piel; con mi mano protegí mi vista aprovechando para quitarme el cabello del rostro. Miré el reloj: las cinco y media, era hora de ir al centro de la ciudad y cumplir con el favor que le concedí a Grimmjow… _genial_, no quedaba tiempo suficiente para volver a casa, ducharme y quitarme el olor a sudor. Lentamente me dirigí al estacionamiento de la facultad de Física, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón de mezclilla gris y buscando con la mirada mi motocicleta blanca para, con la misma apatía subirme en ella.

—¡Bastardo, gracias! —escucho gritar al molesto amante de los gatos. Lo miro, queriendo taladrar su pequeña cabeza hueca con la mirada y él infantilmente saca la lengua. Muevo la cabeza a modo de negación, nunca cambiará… tal vez por eso se fijó en ella: Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, una mujer con una personalidad aun más impulsiva e infantil que la suya; a veces me pregunto si fue por eso que yo también me fijé en ella.

La veo caminar lentamente al taxi que los esperaba frente a la universidad, algo débil pero se negaba a dejar que la basura le ayudara. Sus cabellos largos y ondulados teñidos excéntricamente como los de su acompañante, pero en lugar de azul eléctrico, de color verde oscuro: parecía dulce, tonta; pero tenía bastante orgullo e inteligencia escondidos bajo esa máscara de ingenuidad. Venció a Grimmjow en un combate de esgrima, quejándose de cuánto detestaba a los hombres que actuaban como bestias… lo miré burlón; pero lo único que me gané fue escuchar sus carcajadas una semana completa cuando también me venció a mí. Me impactó su fortaleza y el cómo mis ojos no lograron verla desde el primer momento; llegué a dudar de mi creencia en que lo que no percibía simplemente no existía, me entregué a una emoción inútil como el deseo para que después, con esa sonrisa pícara, tomara la mano de Grimmjow y destruyera mis vanas ilusiones.

La esperanza es el peor de los males porque amplifica y prolonga el dolor de los humanos… desde ese momento decidí no creer en nada, no sentir nada; porque así no tendría nada que perder ni que me lastimara.

Nelliel me sonríe y enérgicamente me dice adiós, yo asiento, sin atreverme a corresponder el gesto. Sigo el taxi negro con la mirada hasta verlo desaparecer, reprimiendo el deseo de permitirme creer que Nelliel vencería su leucemia. No quería entregarme ciegamente a algo así para hundirme en la desesperación, por lo menos no de nuevo.

Acomodo mi chaqueta blanca, ajustando el cierre hasta el cuello para esconder la cicatriz en mi pecho… si tan sólo pudiera hacer lo mismo con las de mi rostro; tal vez así la basura de Kurosaki dejaría de incordiarme. Tomo el casco entre mis manos y me doy cuenta de que el esmalte negro de mis uñas está cayéndose, siempre he odiado cómo se ven sin ese color, mi piel el demasiado pálida para ser considerada normal, pero parece serlo a comparación del blanco de mis uñas; suficiente, no tengo tiempo para nimiedades, sólo tengo quince minutos para ir a esa biblioteca y aburrirme hasta las diez. Me pongo el casco blanco, sin molestarme en evitar que mi cabello negro se desacomode y arranco el motor.

Con su suave ronroneo me olvido de todo.

El viento pasa por mi rostro sin realmente tocarlo, la sensación de la adrenalina revitalizando mi cuerpo es lo único que percibo. Todo se desconecta y no hay nada a mi alrededor. No hay nada en mí. Si esto no es la felicidad entonces no creo que sea posible encontrarla.

Manteniendo la vista en el camino, acelero y me introduzco en las calles empedradas de la cuidad. Me toma sólo un par de minutos llegar a mi destino. Bajo de mi moto, dejándola donde me parece menos probable que desaparezca. Con las manos bien metidas en mis bolsillos, me acerco a la recepción donde una mujer baja, morena y con el cabello extrañamente color violáceo me recibió con una sonrisa que tal vez estuviera lo suficientemente ensayada como para parecer real: en un mundo como este, gestos así no son sinceros, por lo menos no todo el tiempo.

—Bienvenido —dijo. Su voz controlada y de un tono que escondía _casi_ a la perfección su fastidio, de no ser porque sus ojos dorados como los de un felino decían a gritos que deseaba que la jornada llegara a su fin—. ¿Me permite su identificación?

Asiento. Sacando las manos de mis bolsillos y entregándole mi credencial de la universidad.

—¡Ah, usted es Ulquiorra Cifer! —parece ser que me esperaban. Extendió su mano para devolverme mi credencial. Si había pensado que Grimmjow era excéntrico con su cabello y vestimenta, esta mujer lo dejaba muy atrás: no sólo su pelo era de un tono extraño, su vestimenta era de colores más escandalosos, mezcla de naranjas fosforescentes y tonos violáceos—. Nelliel nos ha comentado de su situación, por favor diríjase al final del pasillo a su izquierda, Tessai Tsukabishi se encargará de hacer su gafete. Cuando termine, puede ocupar su puesto de bibliotecario. Si tiene cualquier duda no dude en preguntar; mi nombre es Yoruichi Shihoin, un placer.

No contesto. Me dirijo tranquilamente al sitio indicado, tardando pocos minutos en llenar las formas que me entregó el hombre corpulento de lentes oscuros, limitándome a ignorar sus vanos intentos para hacer que saliera sonriente en la foto de mi gafete. Basura.

Ignoro el cuchicheo ahogado que hay en los pasillos del recinto y tomo mi puesto detrás del escritorio de madera. No hay mucho que ver ahí: Estantes repletos de libros por los cuatro pisos de la biblioteca, cada piso albergando diferentes secciones y sólo la planta baja con las mesas parta consultarlos. Sobre el escritorio, bolígrafos de colores neutros, notas adhesivas en forma de gato, una pequeña computadora de escritorio con una impresora láser a un lado —la cual supuse que era para las formas de préstamo y llevar el control de los libros— y unos grandes audífonos verdes. En ese espacio también hay un par de lámparas que tienen a un lado libros.

Serían unas largas cuatro horas.

No existieron grandes complicaciones, pocas personas se acercaban a pedir ayuda para encontrar los libros necesarios para su consulta. Fue tranquilo, tanto que incluso me tomé la libertad de ponerme los audífonos y escuchar un poco de música de Krzysztof Penderecki para relajarme cuando algo interrumpió mi tranquilidad.

Una pesada bolsa calló sobre mis piernas; molesto, me giré para ver quién se había atrevido a cometer semejante osadía.

Sus cabellos de color rojo, casi anaranjado contrastaban sutilmente con su piel ligeramente tostada por el sol. Los párpados cerrados y una relajada y amplia sonrisa pintada en sus labios. No negaré que su figura me sorprendió, tantas curvas en una mujer no es algo muy esperado, mucho menos en el estereotipo de una mujer japonesa.

—¡Nel! —pronunció un poco más fuerte de lo normal pero sin llegar a ser lo suficientemente alto parta molestar a las personas. Su voz sonaba sorprendentemente dulce, aniñada; algo que parecía no encajar para nada con su apariencia—, no creas que porque ya casi tienes que irte al campo a descansar te librarás de leer libros conmigo. Pero eso sí, no quiero nada deprimente como Cumbres Borrascosas; recuerda que prometiste presentarme a Mr. Darcy, ese personaje de Orgullo y prejuicio del que hablabas pestes y maravillas.

Su timbre era agudo… _muy_ agudo, lo suficiente como para hacer que mis oídos zumbaran y mi cabeza doliera un poco. ¿Acaso esa mujer no se callaba?

—¡Ah! Te he preparado sopa de miso con choco chispas, menta y un poco de mermelada de fresa y wasabi —soltó una risita, sonrojándose un poco para después abrir sus ojos. Me pregunto si esa mujer tan rara sabía que comer algo así significaría un boleto directo a la sala de urgencias por intoxicación… reprimí la urgencia de botar la comida en la basura dada la posibilidad de que ésta representara algún tipo de peligro biológico—. Lamento haber llegado tan tarde, el señor Gilga insistió en que permaneciera en la recepción un poco más, atendiendo unas cuantas llamadas. ¡No, no me quedé sola! Sabes que me siento muy incómoda con él, Tatsuki me acompañó antes de marcharse al dojo a practicar un rato.

—¿Terminaste tu parloteo? —mi voz sonó un poco más baja de lo normal. Me reprendí mentalmente al perder el control de mi todo tan fácilmente—. Nelliel no regresará hasta dentro de unos meses, así que puedes irte.

Sus ojos color avellana se abrieron sorprendidos, antes de que se llenaran de aquella vergüenza que no tardó nada en reflejarse en su rostro. La tonta mujer agachó la cabeza para ocultar su rostro sonrojado mientras se mordía los labios. El cabello de su flequillo no sirvió para ese propósito, debido a los broches color aguamarina que lo mantenían en su lugar. Apretó un poco más el bastón que sostenía entre las manos.

—L-lo lamento mucho —alzó la cabeza, sin molestarse en enfocar sus ojos en mí. Su mirada clavada en un sitio desconocido, viendo sin realmente hacerlo… claro, era la conclusión más lógica a la que podía llegar, de cualquier modo si el que incluso al abrir los ojos me confundió con Nelliel —cosa que pudo ser atribuida a una increíble torpeza—, el bastón para invidentes disipaba cualquier duda que me quedara: es ciega.

—No vengas con tus disculpas, mujer.

La chica dejó escapar un ligero suspiro, para en unos pocos segundos sonreír nuevamente, acercándose lentamente al asiento a mi lado, golpeando el piso en un ritmo constante para guiarse. Al llegar a ese lugar, recargó el bastón y con las manos se apoyó para sentarse.

—Aun así, discúlpame —testaruda, no tenía el tiempo para perderlo con alguien como ella—, fue muy descortés de mi parte. Por favor, acepta la comida en esa bolsa como compensación… puede que no suene común el comer algo así, pero a pesar del aspecto le aseguro que tiene buen sabor.

—¿Quieres matarme? No hay forma en la que mi cuerpo pueda consumir tal cosa sin enfermarse —intenté que mi tono sonara lo más firme y frío posible. No tuvo el efecto esperado.

—Tienes razón, lo siento —y soltó una risita. Pareciera que esta chica lo único que sabe es pedir disculpas—. Sólo he conocido dos personas que comparten mis gustos culinarios, pero todos los demás concuerdan en que no es que tenga mal gusto, sino que el que no pueda ver evita que sepa lo que estoy mezclando.

Esbozó una sonrisa. No había que ser un genio en lenguaje corporal para saber que era falsa. A esta mujer no le gustaba que la tomaran por tonta por el simple hecho de no ver; pero sí que lo era, no por su falta de visión sino por su falta de coraje para decir lo que pensaba sin tapujos.

—Quita esa sonrisa, no hagas muecas así… es tan falsa que me da nauseas.

Su cara se volvió un poco seria. No, no sentí culpa, era necesario que supiera la verdad y dejara de esconderse de ella.

—Oye… ¿no hay por ahí algún libro? —no contesté. Estábamos dentro de una biblioteca, resistí el impulso de decirle que no de manera sarcástica; contestar preguntas inútiles no era digno de mi tiempo—. ¡Ah, olvídalo! ¡Qué tonta soy, estamos en una biblioteca, claro que hay libros!

Golpeó su cabeza levemente mientras volvía a sonrojarse. Bufé, soplando aire a mi cabello para quitarlo de mi rostro.

—A lo que me refería es que si no está sobre este escritorio un libro de Jane Austen… Nel prometió que leería Orgullo y Prejuicio para mí —se sonrojó aun más y tragó con dificultad—. De hecho… quería saber si podrías leerlo para mí…

—No. Léelo tú sola.

Seco, firme y sin rodeos. No es mi deber entretener a esta mujer.

—Lo haría; pero no puedo —su voz salió casi en un susurro. Pero su mirada no estaba triste ni avergonzada. Había algo más: impotencia. Mi pecho se sintió pesado por alguna razón—, así que… por favor, ¿podrías leerlo?

Suspiré, antes de pasar exasperado una mano y desordenar más mis cabellos.

—Lo haré.

No, no fue culpa… yo no puedo sentir algo tan inútil como eso, y tampoco fue alivio lo que llenó mi cuerpo al ver que sus ojos se iluminaban ingenuamente con optimismo. Sus optimismo era vano, tonto e irracional. Yo no pude haberlo provocado.

La suave sonrisa que surco sus labios salió más natural que las anteriores, impregnando sus palabras con sutil alegría.

—Gracias.

Carraspeo. No es común en mí perder el control tan fácilmente.

—No lo hago por ti, sé que si no aceptaba no dejarías de molestarme. No es mi deber entretenerte y mucho menos mi intención hacerte sentir bien, mujer.

—Orihime —me interrumpe, sin inmutarse lo más mínimo por mis palabras—, mi nombre es Orihime Inoue, no mujer.

Frágil y tonta como una princesa… el nombre le queda.

—Tu nombre es irrelevante mujer —mascullo antes de tomar el libro que mencionó Nelliel le leería y comenzar a recitar su contenido monótonamente.

Un bufido de fastidio y un golpe en el hombro fue lo que me ganó mi desgano para hacer ese trabajo.

—¡Pon algo más de alma y corazón en lo que lees, abre tus sentidos y expresa lo que te provocan esas palabras! —me retó, haciendo un puchero—, si lo dices de manera tan plana pareces un robot.

—No puedo expresar que me provocan estas páginas porque simplemente no siento nada al leerlas.

Sólo son palabras impresas en una hoja de papel; un mundo ficticio diseñado para que los humanos se refugien y continúen ajenos a la realidad.

—¡Mentiroso, todos sentimos! —refunfuñó—, así que pon más de ti en la lectura.

—Yo no siento.

Me miró nuevamente y volvió a sonreír. Esta chica era extraña, acababa de conocerme y ya estaba relajada a mi lado.

—Eso no es verdad, sí sientes… el problema es que no lo aceptas.

Rodé los ojos y proseguí con la lectura. Si pensé que no existía mujer más molesta que la que se encontraba a mi lado, me equivoqué… la madre de la protagonista era desesperante, tonta, vana y narcisista. Seguí leyendo, y justo cuando menos lo esperaba, Yoruichi avisó que era momento de cerrar.

¿Tan rápido pasó el tiempo?

—Bueno, creo que me iré… vendré mañana para que continuemos con el libro, ¿sí? —y sus ingenuos ojos cafés no dejaron de brillar con la misma chispa de optimismo. Tonta mujer—, ¿puedo saber tu nombre?

—Mi nombre es irrelevante mujer, al igual que lo que quieras hacer con tu tiempo.

Bajó el rostro, con la decepción y la tristeza reemplazando cualquier otro sentimiento reflejado en su mirada. La presión que había sentido antes regresó, llenándome de incomodidad. La chica tomó su bastón y cuando se dirigía a tomar su bolsa, la tomé de sus manos sin preguntar.

—Si me enfermo pagarás la cuenta del hospital, mujer.

Y cualquier sentimiento negativo se esfumó al tiempo que una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

—Muy bien, vendré mañana. ¡Gracias!

Dando golpecitos en el piso se guió a la salida. Qué mujer más voluble.

—Ulquiorra Cifer —musito y ella se detiene sorprendida.

—¿Disculpa? —cuestiona ingenuamente, como si pensara que fue su imaginación.

—Me llamo Ulquiorra… —repito, controlando la molestia que me causa decir las cosas más de una vez.

Asiente y se gira para despedirse a lo lejos. Una sonrisa invisible en los labios pero presente en sus ojos.

—¡Hasta mañana, Ulquiorra! —grita—¡Gracias por leer para mí!

Y se marcha. Sin duda, es una mujer muy extraña.

Inconscientemente abro la comida que le quité y al meterla a mi boca no puedo evitar las arcadas de asco.

—Mujer tonta, serás mi perdición…

* * *

><p><em><strong>No duden en dejar comentarios, sugerencias, etc :D!<strong>_


	2. Conversación

**Gracias por los reviews y favoritos. Perdonen que tardara tanto, estaba en parciales y me cargaron de tarea en la facultad. Tengo planeados 9 capítulos, así que será más largo de lo que esperaba, sólo les pido paciencia para que publique, que la uni me consume.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no es mío.**

_**Conversación**_

* * *

><p>–Los resultados de sus exámenes se publicarán en el pasillo central, así como los primeros lugares semestrales de la facultad –mucho parloteo inútil, me siento cansado y con unas enormes ganas de levantarme de mi asiento y marcharme del lugar–. Sin más, les deseo un feliz fin de semestre.<p>

El Doctor: Yamamoto Genryuusai se inclinó y bajó elegantemente de la tarima al terminar su discurso; un hombre tan brillante como él, investigador de tipo tres; no me sorprende que parlotee tanto. Trato de mantenerme sereno cuando se acerca a mí, me mira fijamente y asiente antes de seguir su camino… como si necesitara su aprobación.

Suspiro.

La corbata color verde me aprieta y este traje negro es incómodo, odio los zapatos formales y necesitar vestirme así para esta clase de eventos. Doy vuelta sobre mis talones y camino lentamente hacia el tablón de anuncios en el pasillo central, donde he visto mis notas durante –contando éste día- dos años. Me limito a observar a distancia el montón de alumnos que se acerca a observar cómo les fue, entreteniéndome al ver muecas de sorpresa, horror e incluso autosuficiencia… no sé por qué cosas tan triviales como una calificación de dos o tres dígitos puede desencadenar un sinfín de emociones tan diversas. Observo a mi alrededor, el edificio de color rojo algo viejo me hace sentir tranquilo, señal de que el estudiar Física no fue uno de los tantos errores cometidos durante mi insignificante existencia. Los árboles aunque escasos, dan frescura al lugar; los murales de las teorías de Newton, Einstein y uno que otro pintado con las ideas extrañas de algún catedrático de la facultad.

–¡Hey, Yammy! –escucho a lo lejos gritar a Aaroniero, uno de mis compañeros de clase–, quedaste décimo de nuevo, incluso Zommari volvió a superarte.

Una risa rasposa seguida de un golpe y un "Tú también quedaste por debajo de él".

Me acerco lentamente, con más ganas de irme que de revisar las calificaciones. Mi único propósito era confirmar que aprobé todo para poder tener un Agosto tranquilo y olvidarme de estas cosas por un par de meses. Escaneo la pizarra: Primer lugar, con un noventa y ocho con setenta y cuatro décimas; muy bien, aún conservo la beca que me ha otorgado el Sereitei —una asociación de investigadores muy prestigiosa—, sólo faltan tres años más: me graduaré de esta facultad, iré a Alemania a hacer la maestría y por fin conoceré ese país, estudiaré si tengo las notas necesarias en una de sus universidades más prestigiosas, la de Heidelberg y me marcharé de este sitio tan vano.

—Señor Cifer —escucho a mis espaldas. Me giro lentamente para cruzar mi mirada con un par de fríos ojos color aguamarina, los de La doctora Halibel; ella me mira con un poco de interés, casi inteligible aún bajo esa máscara de indiferencia que he aprendido a leer con el paso del tiempo —¿cómo no hacerlo si yo la llevo todo el tiempo en mi rostro?—. Inclina la cabeza levemente y yo la imito, no por respeto ni por cortesía, sino porque es lo que se espera que una persona normal haga en estos casos: la típica respuesta humana a un saludo es el reflejo del mismo, aun si no sientes lo más mínimo al hacerlo.

—¿Sí, doctora? —contesté secamente. Mi voz profunda y grave, como un autómata —Grimmjow siempre me recriminó mi actitud argumentando que hablaba como una máquina—, ella movió la cabeza, en un claro gesto para que la siguiera.

No dije nada, pues no era necesario; sólo me limité a seguirla por los pasillos angostos del Campus hasta su oficina en el tercer piso del segundo edificio. Abrió la puerta suavemente, evitando cualquier corriente de aire que afectara las pruebas que llevaba a cabo en un lugar de trabajo —más que su oficina, era su laboratorio— y con un leve movimiento de su mano, me ofreció tomar asiento en una de las sillas de madera frente a su escritorio.

El sitio estaba acomodado, unos cuantos aparatos de medición, uno que otro voltímetro, radiómetro e incluso un termociclador; cada uno etiquetado, incluso con notas que indicaban un "prohibido abrir" o el símbolo de _biohazard_… No pude evitar maravillarme ante todo eso. El cuidado de los instrumentos y las pruebas que se encontraban en proceso no dejaban dudar de la dedicación que la doctora le profesaba a su trabajo, tal vez por ello la admiraba: hacía lo que debía hacer, sin dejarse distraer por vínculos innecesarios; aislándose de todo si era necesario.

—Cifer, el Sereitei te tiene una propuesta —dijo, sin ir directo al punto que me concernía. Sus dedos se ciñeron en la agarradera de su taza de café… extraño, no noté cuándo fue por ella y mucho menos el momento en el cual un recipiente igual, pero con té verde, apareció frente a mí; tal vez fue cuando me encontraba analizando su blanca oficina —color que personalmente disfrutaba más que el carmín con el cual estaban pintadas las paredes de la institución—, perdido en mis propias cavilaciones.

—Sólo dígame lo que quieren, no es necesario tratar de _suavizar_ lo que sea que quiera decir.

Sonríe. Lo supuse, esperaba una respuesta parecida de mi parte; puede que no me guste apresurarme, pero me refiero simplemente a acciones que son vitales, no a cosas que desperdician mi tiempo y pueden ser evitadas.

Muevo suavemente mis dedos por la taza antes de tomarla entre mis manos y darle un sorbo… está caliente; lucho contra el impulso de sacar la lengua para aminorar el escozor que me produce, mas no puedo evitar el morder levemente mi labio inferior para disimularlo un poco. Dejo la bebida en su lugar y entrelazo mis dedos, más que nada para evitar el impulso de darle otro sorbo y quedar en vergüenza.

—Quieren que realices un curso de verano en la facultad de biología —bebió un poco de su café y me miró expectante. Así que era _eso_, abrí la boca para declinar la oferta, tenía suficiente con el favor que le estaba haciendo a Grimmjow y para colmo ahora también estaba atrapado leyéndole a una mujer extraña. Rayos… sabía que esa mujer me traería problemas, tan sólo la vi anoche y aquí estoy pensando en ella, dejando que perturbe el perfecto orden en el que están mis pensamientos y vaciando mi caja de antiácidos por comer lo que…—. ¡Cifer!

Abrí los ojos de golpe —sin saber el momento exacto en el cuál los había cerrado—, había bajado la guardia y actuado sin meditar bien mis movimientos… ¿cuánto más se alterará mi existencia?

—Menos mal que cerraste la boca. Al principio pensé que dirías algo; pero no dijiste nada —a pesar de que su sonrisa se esfumó, había un brillo de diversión visible en su mirada. Entendí que le entretuvo bastante verme expuesto y distraído—, te decía: El Sereitei quiere ofrecerte un curso gratis de Biofísica, sé que te negarás; por ello han agregado algo más…

—La escucho.

—Cuando el curso termine y dependiendo de tu desempeño, existe la posibilidad de que te envíen de intercambio a Alemania.

Alemania.

La sorpresa se mostró en mis facciones, cosa que provocó que la pequeña sonrisa de la doctora regresara. Si cree que ganó, se confía demasiado. Cerré los ojos, y respondí, suave pero firme a la vez:

—Lamentablemente creo que declinaré su oferta…

—Y si te digo que es la Universidad de Heidelberg —me cortó. Alzó la ceja ante mi mirada de shock; demonios, Genryuusai sabía perfectamente cómo manejarme, algunas veces me recordaba a Aizen: Manipulador, pero certero —aunque menos hipócrita y astuto. Puede que sepa manejar a la gente; pero está muy lejos de controlar sus propias emociones—. Suspiré, me había vencido; aunque no sé por qué esperaba ganarle, ella era inteligente y tuvo un par de años para analizarme a detalle durante sus clases… si hay una característica de un científico que admire, es que sus ojos son unos observadores estupendos, _casi_ nada pasa desapercibido.

—Está bien.

Asintió mientras abría un cajón de su escritorio, sacó un folder color rojo —qué novedad, estoy comenzando a odiar cada vez más ese color— y lo abrió frente a mí. Escaneé las hojas rápidamente: Un horario, una carta de presentación, el nombre de varios catedráticos y tres temarios.

—Sólo tendrás tres materias: Bioquímica, Biología Celular y Biofísica, ésta última al final. Se han tomado en cuenta los conocimientos que tienes hasta el momento y sólo reforzarán las áreas de interés para que la materia sea más digerible —cerró el folder y lo tomé para guardarlo—. El curso durará hasta diciembre, pero en caso de no aplicar para ir a Alemania, podrás cursar quinto semestre y serás considerado alumno regular; así que tu Kardex quedará limpio y con unos cuantos créditos extra.

Asiento. Por lo menos si las cosas no salen como lo esperado sólo perderé tiempo.

—Los cursos inician la próxima semana, revisa muy bien los horarios de clases y laboratorio; todo el material se te proporcionará sin costo alguno, sólo llena el formato que viene al final y déjalo en mi oficina —se levantó de su asiento y la imité—. Eso es todo, Cifer. No dejes que se desperdicie la confianza que el Doctor Yamamoto ha puesto en ti.

Vuelvo a asentir. Mucho parloteo, parece como si lo hubiera escrito y memorizado por órdenes… la doctora no desperdicia tantas palabras. Me despido de ella con una reverencia antes de colgar mi mochila en el hombro y salir de la facultad.

Reviso mi reloj: Las cuatro y media… aun hay tiempo para entrenar con Urahara e ir a la biblioteca. Camino a paso lento hacia mi moto, me pongo el caso para tirar del nudo de mi corbata, liberando la presión que ésta ejercía en mi cuello antes de subirme y arrancar.

Primero iría a mi departamento por ropa cómoda y mi uniforme de esgrima; este tonto traje había colmado mi paciencia… malditas reglas de etiqueta.

_**I**_

Mi respiración era elaborada mientras desviaba el florete de Urahara, tratando de evitar que me desestabilizara y encontrara algún hueco en mi defensa. Éste se limitó a sonreír, a sabiendas que Kurosaki había puesto más pelea que otros días, agotando mi energía; eso, junto con el hecho que estudiaría un semestre en otra facultad fueron suficientes para dificultar mi razonamiento y estrategia.

El florete pasó por debajo de mi nariz, sorprendiéndome. ¿Cuándo había atacado?, ¿cuándo se movió?... me perdí demasiado en mis pensamientos que bajé la guardia. La punta de su arma golpeó suavemente mi esternón, casi como si Urahara se mofara silenciosamente —cosa que dejé de dudar por la forma en la que cantó su siguiente frase:

—_¡Touché, Ulqui! _—gruñí, claramente molesto. Odiaba perder, era inaceptable ser derrotado por basura inútil. Su sonrisa se desvaneció, dando paso a una mueca sombría, la que siempre ponía antes de reprenderme por mis errores o cuando presionaba demasiado fuerte la punta de mi florete en el cuello de Kurosaki—. Tus reflejos han mejorado; pero necesitas trabajar en tu tiempo de reacción si quieres ganar las nacionales o te destruirán en las primeras rondas.

Tocó mi nariz con la punta de su arma y moví mi brazo libre para quitarla de mi rostro mientras que con el otro apretaba fuertemente la empuñadura.

—¡Halte, Ul-Ul! —me dijo, antes de ponerse a reír—. Recuerda que no puedes bloquear con esa mano.

Lo miré fijamente, como si deseara destrozarlo con mi mirada y él la ignoró, para ir a ver a la basura de pelo naranja, quien charlaba animadamente con Rukia Kuchiki, hermana de un miembro honorario del Sereitei —me parece que es hermana de un neurobiólogo, pero no le he prestado la suficiente atención—. Ante algo que el inútil dijo se echó a reír, patético.

—¡Ulquiorra, mejor vete! —gritó a lo lejos ese rubio tonto que se hacía llamar mi entrenador—, recuerda que tienes trabajo a las seis y sólo tienes cinco minutos para marcharte.

¿Sólo cinco minutos? Rayos, me tardé demasiado en el entrenamiento… un momento, ¿cómo sabe que tengo que trabajar?

Como leyendo mi mente, añadió:

—Conozco a Yoruichi, de hecho, salgo con ella… así que le conté de ti y ayer por la noche me comentó que un chico con tu mismo nombre entró a trabajar con ella —ah, eso explicaba todo.

Me levanté rápidamente, quitándome el traje y ganándome unos cuantos reclamos de la basura de Kurosaki sobre la vergüenza mientras éste le tapaba los ojos a una colorada Kuchiki. Nunca entenderé por qué reaccionan así, tengo ropa debajo del traje… ropa empapada en sudor y con un hedor insoportable; no podré bañarme si quiero llegar a tiempo.

Apresuré el paso para llegar a las regaderas y por lo menos ponerme ropa seca. Cambié mi vestimenta por una camiseta blanca y pantalones deportivos color negro. Guardé mi florete y my protección en mi locker dentro del gimnasio, para después colgarme mi mochila de deportes y salir del lugar.

Casi saltando por la prisa, subí a mi moto, colocándome el casco con la mano izquierda y encendiendo el motor con la derecha. Presioné el acelerador y dejé que la fuerza del viento secara mi cabello; si tenía suerte ningún oficial de policía me multaría por exceso de velocidad, no me accidentaría y llegaría a tiempo.

Observé el edificio acercarse cada vez más mientras me metía por las calles, esquivaba personas y finalmente, me estacionaba frente a ese sitio. Bajé, apresurado; Yoruichi me saludó con un: "Llegas cinco minutos tarde", pero la ignoré para ponerme el chaleco de trabajo y mi gafette.

Suspiré cuando abrí las puertas de la biblioteca y caminé lentamente a mi puesto. Si hay algo que me molestaba era llegar tarde a mis obligaciones —y a pesar de ser un favor para el tonto de mi compañero de habitación, ahora era mi obligación—. Me senté y esperé.

Veinte minutos después, las puerta se abrieron y el sonido de un golpeteo metálico, seguido de suaves pasos inundó el sitio. Su vibrante cabello anaranjado resaltaba en las paredes marmoteadas y su sonrisa no disminuía; caminaba segura, casi como si supiera el camino de memoria, sin necesidad de guiarse por nada más. Dio unos pasos más y se detuvo frente a mi lugar.

Frunció el seño y la imité… ¿a qué se debía ese cambio tan brusco de actitud?

—¿A qué huele? —inquirió con su voz suave e infantil. Me sentí avergonzado y maldije el que Urahara no me dijera que nos detuviéramos antes, tal vez así mínimo hubiera alcanzado a ducharme y llegar sin olor a sudor.

—Mujer, no exageres las cosas… —musité, reprendiéndome mentalmente por decirlo tan bajo; ella podría identificarlo como un reproche o peor, como si dudara de mis palabras.

Abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos color café, mientras mordía sus labios y se sonrojaba.

—¡Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención! —y realizó un pronunciada reverencia. Mujer tonta.

Suspiré, relajándome; de cualquier forma, no me había importado casi desvestirme frente a Kuchiki, no debería inquietarme que la mujer pensara que mi olor era todo menos satisfactorio.

—Repetiré lo que dije antes, no exageres las cosas —le dije, más firme que la primera vez y observándola. Sí, ella podría se ciega; pero era muy probable que sintiera el peso de mi mirada sobre su persona.

Se sonrojó aun más.

—Bu-buenas tardes, Ulquiorra —saludó, todavía nerviosa por lo sucedido minutos antes—, ¿listo para seguir con el libro?

Hablaba como si hubiéramos leído mucho, mas no habíamos pasado del tercer capítulo. Sobé mis sienes, tratando de relajarme.

—¿Acaso tengo opción? —traté de sonar lo más aburrido posible—, te he dicho antes que no es mi deber entretenerte, pero al parecer te ha importado muy poco.

Rió suavemente y asintió, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo charlar con un desconocido que había sido todo, menos educado.

—No, no la tienes y sí: No me importa —golpeando con su bastón, se acercó a la silla que se encontraba a un lado mío y tomó asiento.

Me quedé callado y ella me golpeó _delicadamente_ el pie con ese tubo de metal que la ayudaba como guía. Solté un quejido y ella volvió a reírse, completamente ajena al dolor provocado por sus acciones. Qué mujer más desesperante.

—¿Qué esperas?, ¡lee, lee, lee! —dijo, casi cantando las últimas palabras. Gruñí exasperado mientras buscaba el libro sobre el escritorio, para abrirlo donde se encontraba el separador:

No ocurría nada interesante, los personajes estaban en una fiesta llena de frivolidad, presumiendo a sus hijas como si fueran diamantes que se ofrecieran al mejor postor. Memoricé las palabras que seguían, para recitárselas a la joven a mi lado. Desvié la vista, prestándole atención a cada una de sus expresiones… era realmente entretenido cómo pasaba de una mueca de disgusto, a una de alegría.

Repentinamente, su ceño se frunció cuando pronunció el diálogo de ese personaje llamado Darcy. Era extraño; antes la mujer había expresado su deseo por saber más de él y ahora se mostraba molesta. La ignoré y seguí leyendo… podía identificarme ampliamente con este hombre:

—No está mal, aunque no es lo bastante guapa como para tentarme; y no estoy de humor para hacer caso a las jóvenes que han dado de lado otros. Es mejor que vuelvas con tu pareja y disfrutes de sus sonrisas porque estás malgastando el tiempo conmigo —sabias palabras, aunque demasiado educadas; probablemente dada la época y la situación social en la que se encontraba. Claramente Darcy tenía una imagen que mantener; pero no era lo suficiente importante como para que se dejara llevar por tales trivialidades y niñerías.

Escuché que la mujer hacía un ruidito de disgusto.

—¿A qué se debe ese sonido? —inquirí, arqueando una ceja. Ella gruñó, molesta, antes de contestar:

—Ese Darcy es desesperante. Es un grosero desconsiderado.

Negué levemente. Se notaba que la mujer no trataba de entenderlo; tal vez si lo intentaba más, podría descifrar la incomodidad por la que pasaba ese personaje: Un sitio extraño, lleno de personas tontas e interesadas: ¿a quién le gustaría seguir ahí e interactuar con semejante basura?

—¿Desconsiderado?, en lo personal lo considero demasiado educado; no debería gastar su energía en tratar bien a esa gente que está claramente interesada en su dinero, no lo valen: son basura.

Vuelvo a escuchar un resoplido y la observo inflar sus mejillas en un puchero. Suprimo el deseo de reírme de lo tonta que es su expresión.

—Aun así, pareciera que no le importan los sentimientos de los demás… como si no tuviera corazón.

¿Corazón? Qué tontería. Podría refutar ese hecho implicando la existencia de su corazón físico, mas sé que ella se refiere al metafísico, esa cosa intangible y por lo tanto inexistente.

—Mujer, responde una pregunta —le ordeno, a sabiendas que no tengo el derecho de exigirle nada; pero me escudo en el hecho de que ella me ha exigido cosas a mí—: ¿qué es el corazón?

Sus ojos se abren al mismo tiempo que sus labios se despegan; pareciera como si le preguntara algo tan evidente como las tablas de multiplicar.

—¿Qué es el corazón? —su voz sonaba suave, como si procesara lo que acababa de abandonar mis labios—, ¿cómo no puedes saber qué es?

—Sé que un corazón es un órgano que bombea sangre para oxigenar el cuerpo y mantener todas sus funciones; pero si vamos por importancia, el cerebro es más vital —ella levanta una de sus pequeñas manos, haciendo un ademán para que me detenga. La ignoro—; pero no soy tan tonto como para pensar que te refieres a ese tipo de corazón… repetiré mi pregunta: ¿qué es el corazón?

Baja la mirada, como si meditara mi pregunta, analizando bien cómo contestar.

Paso mis pálidas manos por mis cabellos color azabache, analizando cada una de sus expresiones a fondo con mis ojos verdes.

—Déjame replantear mi pregunta: ¿Qué te hace decir que tal cosa, como el corazón o, puedes llamarlo "alma", existe?

Levanta la vista, clavando sus ojos que miran sin ver en los míos.

—Sólo sé que existe.

—¿Y en qué te fundamentas?, ¿a caso alguien ya lo ha visto? —inquiero, tratando de romper sus defensas y probar mi punto.

Sonríe levemente, mientras coloca sus manos a la altura de su pecho. Niega con vehemencia, haciendo que sus cabellos se enmarañen un poco y que mis manos sientan un ligero hormigueo por las ansias de acomodarlo.

—Lo sé, porque yo tengo corazón… yo siento y sé que tú también sientes, por lo tanto también tienes corazón.

Niego suavemente y suspiro en frustración. Mujer ilusa.

—Te lo he dicho antes: yo no siento, por lo tanto tu argumento es inválido. Si tú implicas que las emociones humanas son debidas a la existencia del corazón, entonces alguien como yo, que no las posee, no tiene uno —la monotonía en mi voz la hace temblar un poco y bajar la vista. Está triste, lo sé; esa es la misma mirada que me dirigió Grimmjow cuando se enteró que Nelliel tenía cáncer.

—Sí tienes corazón. También te he dicho que el que no quieras aceptar tus emociones no significa que no las tengas —la voluntad que parecía haber vuelto a su voz, como si su fuego se avivara cada vez más.

—Hablas del corazón como si lo tuvieras en la palma de tu mano, pero mis ojos lo ven todo, nada se les escapa. Si no lo veo, no existe —moví lentamente mi mano, chocando las puntas de mis dedos en su esternón—. Dime, mujer: ¿si te abro el pecho, lo podré ver?

La escuché inhalar fuertemente, sorprendida por lo crueles que eran mis palabras; mi pecho dolió, pero lo ignoré. Moví nuevamente mi mano, colocándola ahora en su frente.

—¿Si te rompo el cráneo, lo podré ver?

Vuelve a bajar la mirada, temblando. Lo sabía, ahora me tiene miedo.

—No, nunca lo podrás ver si sigues buscando en el sitio equivocado… el corazón no se ve, se siente —replica suavemente, colocando su cálida mano sobre la que aun permanecía en su cabeza, provocando que retirara la mía ante la sensación de que algo me quemaba.

—Tonta mujer, tu propia ingenuidad será tu perdición.

—Lo mismo digo de tu incredulidad.

Y ella sólo me sonrió.

Negué lentamente, para mirar poco después a mi reloj… ya era hora de irme.

—Ya es tarde, debes regresar a casa —le indico y ella asiente para ponerse de pie nuevamente. Hace una reverencia y después de pronunciar un "hasta mañana", se marcha lentamente, golpeando su bastón contra el piso.

Suspiro… ya he perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces he hecho eso este día; pero al parecer no me ha importado. Guardo mis cosas, coloco el separador en el libro y lo cierro; a este paso no lo terminaremos de leer nunca, vamos muy lento.

Niego nuevamente, esa chica es muy extraña e ingenua; su idealismo está destinado a enfrentarse contra mi nihilismo, y sé perfectamente quién de los dos saldrá lastimado.

Repentinamente, recuerdo el miedo en sus ojos cuando la amenacé con romperle el cráneo y abrirle el pecho. Sí, lo mejor es que me tema; de cualquier forma la única que puede perder algo es ella… aunque eso no explica por qué mi pecho duele al recordar sus ojos, como si me quemaran por dentro; tal vez algo me hizo daño.

Me levanto lentamente y comienzo a cerrar el sitio. Necesito descansar, mañana me espera un largo día de entrenamiento con Urahara: es fin de semana, más de seis horas con ese inútil:

Genial.

* * *

><p><strong>Puede que Urahara se vea un poco OoC, pero recuerden que es su entrenador y no hubo guerra entre ellos, así que un pupilo más :)<strong>

**Contestación a reviews anónimos:**

**orihime cham: ¡**Gracias por el comentario! Me agrada que pienses eso de mi narración y espero que no te aburras mucho en este capítulo… la historia es un poco lenta.

**Adrenaline:** Gracias por comentar :) espero te guste este capítulo. Considero que Ulqui al ser humano, puede bajar la guardia y dejar al descubierto expresiones con más facilidad que como Hollow: sí tiene corazón, pero no lo acepta. Espero te guste el capítulo.

Los demás los contestaré por mensaje privado. Cualquier cosa no duden en preguntar.


	3. Corazón

**Lamento haber tardado tanto, tenía un curso de Cálculo y no me di el tiempo para escribir. He editado algunos detallitos de los capítulos pasados, nada importante.**

**Gracias por esperar.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no es mío, si lo fuera no mataría a los mejores personajes a cada rato.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo II <strong>_

_**"Corazón"**_

_¿Qué es el corazón?_

Las gotas de lluvia golpetean la ventana de mi apartamento; su sonido es suave, como si realmente no existieran, a veces me pregunto si esta vida es real.

Llevo la mano a mi esternón, últimamente la cicatriz me ha dolido bastante; si fuera supersticioso o paranoico creería que se trata de un mal presagio. Estoy cansado, este fin de semana disminuyó enormemente mi energía... Sé por qué Urahara me exige tanto, para él las nacionales son muy importantes, tanto que ha ignorado a Kurosaki y Abarai los últimos dos días, me pregunto cuándo decidirá la basura que tuvo suficiente y me retará. Espero que no sea esta semana, tengo suficiente con el curso, la biblioteca y los entrenamientos como para perder el tiempo así.

Aprovechando el relámpago que iluminó el cielo, reviso el reloj que está sobre mi cómoda: casi media noche, necesito dormir para poder soportar mañana sin desfallecer. Cierro los ojos, deseando silenciosamente que tarde en amanecer.

_Todo está oscuro._

_La humedad del ambiente es sofocante, el sudor hace que los cabellos se me peguen en la frente y mi respiración acelerada, junto al cansancio, hacen que mi vista se nuble._

_'No puede haber ido muy lejos' escucho decir a alguien cuyo nombre, por alguna razón, no recuerdo. _

_Miro al piso: maldición. _

_Rápidamente arranco la manga de mi saco, la ocupo como torniquete para detener el flujo de sangre en mi costado y no sólo parar la pérdida de sangre, sino evitar seguir dejando rastro. Me obligué a ahogar el grito que salió de mi garganta cuando apreté la tela sobre la carne lastimada de mi torso._

_Escucho los pasos de aquellos que me siguen acercarse._

_Rápidamente y con las pocas fuerzas que me restan, emprendo la huída._

_"¡Ahí está!" tal vez es mi hora final. Intento perderlos de vista cerca del muelle, pero me están pisando los talones... ¿por qué no han disparado de nuevo?_ _Lamentablemente, de todos los escenarios que me he planteado, la única razón por la que sigo vivo y no me han atacado otra vez es porque Aizen desea eliminarme personalmente o estar presente por lo menos. Lo peor es que todo lo que he analizado como posibilidad termina de la misma manera: con mi muerte._

_No me entiendo a mí mismo. Aizen me dio un propósito, fue como un padre para mí y desde pequeño me entrenó para ser su sucesor. Me castigó cuando era necesario, las cicatrices que surcan mi rostro, como si fueran lágrimas son prueba de ello; mas sé que lo hizo por mi bien, en un mundo así, el llorar era signo de debilidad y tuvo que hacerlo para que me fortaleciera y olvidara todos esos inútiles sentimientos humanos que lo único que harían sería dificultar mi supervivencia. Conocía perfectamente que una vez dentro de su 'negocio', la única forma de salir es dentro de una bolsa de plástico en el fondo del mar._

_'Ulquiorra, hijo' mi cuerpo se queda pasmado. Traté de ordenar mis ideas y en un impulso me di la vuelta para encararlo._

_'Señor Aizen' mi voz sonó rasposa. Retrocedí un par de pasos y al sentir el borde del muelle volví a ver su rostro. Me sonreía, con esa mueca tan suave pero vacía; levantó la mano, cegándome momentáneamente por el resplandor plateado de se pistola... sudé frío._

_'Fuiste un gran hijo, un fiel sirviente; mi hombre de confianza y mano derecha' retrocedí por inercia un poco más. El olor a agua de mar más la perdida de sangre me mareó y el que hablara en pasado no aminoró el tumulto de sensaciones incómodas y extrañas que me invadían._

_Al ver mi expresión de cansancio su sonrisa creció._

_'No sabes cuánto aprecié tus servicios... pero ya no me eres útil' di otro paso hacia atrás, tambaleándome en el muelle, casi cayendo._

_'Adiós'_

_El sonido de un disparo, el olor a pólvora, un dolor punzante en mi pecho, el frío del mar, el sabor a agua salada y todo se volvió negro; en un instante, me volví nada._

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, busqué rápidamente la herida que la bala de Aizen dejó en mi esternón completamente seguro de que me desangraría en minutos; mas no encontré nada.

No, no fue un sueño ni una pesadilla; más bien fantasmas del pasado recordándome mi lugar y lo _afortunado_ o miserable que era al haber sobrevivido, después de todo: No puede existir desesperación sin esperanza; la esperanza de seguir vivo me hundía en una enorme desesperación al saber que él me encontraría de un modo u otro. No sé si el miedo es lo que me impulsa a intentar estudiar en Alemania y he decidido utilizar la excusa del hambre que tengo por saber para ocultar mi propia debilidad.

La bala que me atravesó pudo haberme matado; pero no lo hizo… fue inexplicable, unos milímetros –me atrevería a decir micrómetros- en cualquier otra dirección y mi existencia habría terminado. Cuando le conté a Grimmjow la historia –con la esperanza de que me temiera y dejara tranquilo-, me dio una palmada en la espalda, mucho más fuerte de lo necesario y me dijo: _'Parece que no eres tan inútil para el mundo como creí, aun tienes que hacer algo, imbécil. Así que mueve tu trasero y deja de quejarte de que las cosas no tienen sentido, ni razón… seguirán así a menos de que tú busques significado'._ Tonto optimista, aunque le moleste que lo diga, se parece a Kurosaki más de lo que quiere aceptar.

Con las manos temblorosas, limpio el sudor frío que invade mi frente, recriminándome el estar asustado por algo tan tonto como un recuerdo. Volteo a ver el reloj, las cinco cuarenta y cinco. No vale la pena dormir otra vez, mi despertador sonará en quince minutos así que puedo aprovecharlos para desestresarme en la ducha y despejar mi mente.

Me levanto lentamente, tratando de estabilizar las piernas y que no me traicionaran me dirigí a mi cómoda, sacando unos pantalones azul oscuro, una camisa color verde y los primeros bóxers que encontré en mi cajón. Me dirigí al baño, despojándome de mi pijama y doblándola cuidadosamente para dejarla sobre la mesita color blanco que tenía todo lo necesario en primeros auxilios y se encontraba en el interior. Observé los mosaicos color nácar de las paredes y abrí el agua caliente, metiéndome de inmediato bajo el chorro de agua y dejando que éste destensara mis músculos.

Me duché con cuidado, evitando hacer demasiada presión en los nuevos moretones que se mostraban abundantes en mi piel, como si fueran tatuajes… ya se la cobraré a Urahara después de las nacionales.

Salí de la ducha y aproveché para rasurarme la poca barba que me crece. Mi tonto compañero de apartamento siempre se burla de eso, diciendo que los verdaderos hombres tienen pelo en pecho como él; en lo personal agradezco no tener, que tanta vellosidad es asquerosa. Miro al fregadero y observo pequeñas gotas de sangre; sorprendido observo mi rostro y encuentro una cortada en mi mejilla. Al parecer estoy más distraído de lo normal.

Limpio los rastros de sangre y me coloco una banda en el corte, para evitar que se infecte y me vestí.

Salí de la ducha, dejando que el cabello me goteara y me dirigí a mi habitación para preparar un cuaderno, un par de plumas y un lápiz, colocándolas en la mochila con mi cambio de ropa para después del entrenamiento de esgrima.

Tendí mi cama, recordando el orden exacto en el cual coloco las cosas, evitando equivocarme y volver a empezar.

Me dirigí a mi estéreo y coloqué un disco de mi grupo japonés favorito: Mono. A pesar de no tener letra alguna, encuentro su música placentera. Busqué en la lista de canciones alguna para poder evitar el silencio de mi habitación y no pensar; de pronto, me encontré con un título que llamó mi atención: _A heart has asked for the pleasure_.

Heart. Corazón.

Aquellos ojos cafés, heridos y temerosos pasaron momentáneamente por mi mente. Antes de poder detenerme, había puesto esa canción.

El sonido era calmado, no me sonada para nada como la mujer; aunque no pude evitar preguntarme por qué esa elección de notas, ¿qué esperaba el grupo al componerla y tocarla?, ¿a caso esperaban transmitir algo con ello? En mi caso habían fallado, sólo sirvió para dejarme con más dudas sobre esa cosa intangible que la mujer defendía con tanto fervor.

Terminé de acomodar todo lo necesario y pasé una sola vez mis manos por mis cabellos, desenredándolos. Salí apresuradamente de mi apartamento al darme cuenta que faltaban quince minutos para la hora de entrada. Maldije internamente el vivir en el cuarto piso de un edificio sin elevador, odio sudar por las mañanas.

Justo cuando me acercaba a las escaleras, caí. No supe si golpeé algo o el golpeado fui yo. Escuché una suave voz emitir un quejido y miré a mi lado.

Todo lo que vi fue anaranjado.

–¿Mujer? –la expresión de su rostro no tenía precio: La boca ligeramente abierta –supuse que interrumpí el inicio de una de sus típicas peticiones de disculpa-, los ojos abiertos, las cejas levantadas en una mueca de sorpresa, el cabello enmarañado y las manos pasmadas frente a ella. Me sorprendió verla en el edificio donde vivía… y por lo visto ella también. ¿Cómo no la vi antes? ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene viviendo aquí?

–¿U-Ulqui? –pareció calmarse un poco, para después sonrojarse de un tono oscuro… un momento.

–¿Ulqui?, recuerdo haberte dicho que mi nombre es Ulquiorra, no me llames de otra forma que no sea esa, mujer

Inmediatamente después de eso bajó la mirada, mas su tristeza no duró mucho. Se tensó, como si una corriente eléctrica la hubiera atravesado y miró al frente, decidida y fiera.

–Y yo recuerdo haberte dicho que mi nombre es Orihime, no mujer –me espetó, claramente molesta. El rubor que antes era de vergüenza, paso a ser de ira–. Así que si insistes en decirme mujer, yo tengo todo el derecho de decirte Ulqui.

Y sonrió, a sabiendas de su pequeño triunfo.

–Como quieras, mujer problemática –le dije, desinteresadamente y miré mi reloj. Cinco para las ocho; sin duda llegaré tarde a mi primer día, genial.

–¡Qué malo eres, Ulqui! –casi gritó, canturreando la 'i' y sonriendo para enfatizar la burla.

Ella también trató de levantarse, para después caer de golpe y sobar su pie. Rayos, con surte y sólo se trata de una torcedura y no un esguince, ruptura de ligamento o un hueso roto. Torpe mujer.

Niego lentamente con la cabeza, recordando que cuando la conocí lo primero que pensé fue el que sería mi perdición.

Revisé el reloj: las ocho con cinco.

Maldije mentalmente el perderme mi primera clase, ya me las apañaría para recuperarme.

–¿Puedes levantarte, mujer?, ¿sientes mucho dolor en tu tobillo? –negó con vehemencia e intentó apoyarse en su pierna derecha, para después sisear por el dolor–. Te llevaré al hospital.

–No es necesario, además si llego tarde a mi trabajo el señor Gilga me despedirá.

Sonaba casi desesperada, juraría que pequeñas lagrimitas comenzaban a asomarse en la comisura de sus ojos.

–Tonterías, he dicho que te llevaré al hospital, no seas testaruda.

–Y yo he dicho que no –mordió sus labios y bajó la cabeza–, creo que el testarudo eres tú por insistir.

Suspiré, frustrado. Mujer tonta, si no se trata el pie su recuperación tardará más de lo esperado y el dolor será mayor.

Extendí la mano y la tomé del brazo.

–Lo siguiente que dirás será sí, cualquier otra cosa y te llevaré como un saco de papas hasta el hospital, incluso te amordazaré si gritas y ataré si te mueves –le dije firmemente, esperando que mi amenaza surtiera el efecto deseado. Me miró, sorprendida y observé su garganta moverse cuando pasó saliva pesadamente–, así que te lo diré sólo esta vez: Ven conmigo, mujer.

Suavemente deslizó el brazo hasta que su mano estuvo en la mía.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al sentir el suave tacto de su piel recorrer la mía. Fue… electrizante; lo único que puedo comparar ese sentimiento fue cuando un cable me dio toques, aunque esto era como pequeñas descargas eléctricas que hacían que mi piel se erizara.

–Sí.

Apretó su mano en la mía y la intenté ayudar a levantarse, fracasando miserablemente.

–Tendré que cargarte.

La expresión de su rostro cambió de seriedad, a sorpresa y después a vergüenza. Soltó mi mano de golpe.

–¡No es necesario, puedo caminar! –intentó levantarse de nuevo, pero cayó de golpe e inmediatamente se sonrojó.

–Al parecer no puedes –le dije, con un deje de burla en mi voz, lo que provocó que me mirara mal, volviendo a sonrojarse de furia. Me puse en, le di la espalda para tomar su mano y colocarla enroscada en mi cuello. Al mismo tiempo, tomé la bolsa que dejó caer al piso y el bastón para invidentes–. Sujétate.

Lentamente su otro brazo se colocó alrededor de mi cuello. Me levanté y ella colocó las piernas alrededor de mi cintura, las sujeté con mis brazos para evitar tirarla.

–Gracias al cielo me puse pantalones y no una falda –apretó los brazos, casi estrangulándome. No sé si la falta de aire fue lo que más me incomodó, o fue el sentir su voluptuoso cuerpo en mi espalda–. Qué vergüenza, ¿soy una molestia, verdad? ¡Lo siento tanto, si no fuera tan torpe no tendrías que hacer esto!

–Mujer, no aprietes tanto –dije, con esfuerzo. Inmediatamente la presión fue liberada.

Cuando me recuperé de la anoxia momentánea a la que fui sometido, no pude evitar imaginarme su rostro sonrojado.

–¡Lo siento tanto! –y como siempre, parecía que no se cansaba de disculparse. Qué mujer tan más extraña–, si no me hubiera detenido te habría estrangulado y sería una asesina; ¿pero luego qué?, seguro las autoridades me atraparían y me condenarían a una vida sin salsa dulce de frijoles rojos para después echarme en una celda con un asesino intergaláctico que intentaría secuestrarme y robar tu cuerpo. Luego, sería obligada a revivirte con parte de otros aliens y nos condenarían a una vida de esclavitud eterna en su planeta… ¡Claro, te saldrían alas de murciélago y nos sacarías volando de ahí!

¿Aliens? ¿Alas de murciélago? ¿Qué rayos fuma esta mujer?

–¡Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido! No morí, así que no te preocupes. Y dudo mucho que si existiera un asesino intergaláctico lo tengan en una prisión junto a los humanos.

Suspiró, aliviada. Creo que nunca entenderé a esta mujer, primero habla de corazones inexistentes y ahora de aliens; es muy rara. No: está loca.

Comencé a bajar las escaleras reprimiendo del deseo de decirle que pesaba, recuerdo que Grimmjow se lo dijo a Nelliel y se ganó una nariz rota, un ojo morado y una semana pidiéndole disculpas… no pienso pasar por eso, aunque si lo hago no malgastaría mi tiempo en algo tan vano como pedir disculpas.

El grito de sorpresa que soltó la mujer me sorprendió y provocó que la gente en la recepción del edificio la mirara extrañada.

–¡Tienes tanta razón, Ulqui!, ¡eres muy sabio!, tendrían al alien en una prisión secreta, ¿no?

Nuevamente, imaginé su cara haciendo un puchero de sorpresa.

–Silencio, mujer. Nos estás avergonzando –mascullé, tratando de evitar las miradas de los inquilinos.

Otro gritillo. A esta mujer sí que le gusta gritar, genial.

–¡Perdón, Ulqui, tienes razón!

Sí, ¿entonces por qué gritas? Mujer tonta.

Llegamos al estacionamiento, busqué mi moto y al llegar a su lado, la senté en ella. Le di su bolsa y su bastón.

–Iremos en moto, así que espero sigas mis instrucciones para llevarte a salvo al hospital y no a la morgue.

Fue entretenido ver el horror reflejado en su rostro. Ella asintió con fuerza.

Le coloqué mi casco y me senté frente a ella.

–Sujétate fuerte y no te sueltes hasta que yo te diga.

Me abrazó, casi lastimando mis costillas y la sentí asentir contra mi espalda.

Arranqué y salimos rumbo al hospital.

Traté de no ir tan rápido, para evitar tener cargos de homicidio si la torpe chica en mi moto caía, no necesitaba pasar el resto de mis días en una prisión por su culpa.

La sentí resbalarse un poco, así que solté el manubrio de un lado y jalé sus manos para que las colocara enredadas en mis brazos y se sujetara más; justo antes de que la soltara, hizo algo que me sorprendió:

Con una de sus manos, entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Estaba muy fría; tal vez la velocidad no sea lo suyo y esté asustada.

Carraspeé, no confiando en mi voz.

—Mujer, si no me sueltas puedes provocar un accidente, no puedo manejar bien así.

Inmediatamente la presión en mi mano fue liberada y me concentré en llegar al hospital, deteniéndome en el estacionamiento de éste y asegurando mi motocicleta.

—Sujétate —le dije secamente. Su única respuesta fue enrollas nuevamente los brazos en mi cuello mientras yo sostenía sus piernas y la llevaba a la entrada.

Tardamos mucho, estuvimos sentados aproximadamente dos horas, esperando que la atendieran, platicamos de cosas triviales. Ella me preguntó que estudiaba y no vi una razón plausible para no responderle, le conté que finalicé el cuarto semestre de Física y había iniciado un curso de biofísica en la facultad Biología. Parecía sorprendida.

—Wow, ¿física? Por cómo actúas pensé en leyes o criminología, pero nunca en algo relacionado con ciencia.

—No es tan sorprendente, mujer.

Me sonrió, moviendo sus pies en el aire como si fuera una niña pequeña.

—Dices que vas en cuarto semestre, ¿puedo saber tu edad?

—No veo el por qué eso sea relevante…

Colocó bruscamente su mano en mi rostro, en lo que supuse fue un intento de atinarle a mi boca y callarme, pero terminó en mis ojos.

—Mujer, estás cubriendo mis ojos.

Me soltó y negó firmemente, para después estirar sus brazos frente a ella.

—No intentes cambiar el tema —y me sacó la lengua. Que chica tan más infantil, comenzaba a fastidiarme—. Yo entraré a tercer semestre en letras, así que asumiendo que yo tengo diecinueve años, eso te dejaría a ti con veinte si no eres asíncrono.

Acertó. No me molesté en disimular mi sorpresa.

—Correcto.

Aplaudió, feliz de haber acertado. Justo en esos momentos un médico de pelo grisáceo, ojos azules y lentes nos indicó que era nuestro turno.

Por lo que escuché parece que conocía perfectamente a su médico, un tal Ryuuken Ishida. Platicaron por lo que me parecieron horas en lugar de minutos mientras me limitaba a observar cómo tomaban las radiografías de su pie.

—Parece que sólo es una torcedura —me dijo. Lo miré extrañado.

—Creo que debería decirle eso a ella.

Se acomodó los lentes y me miró fijamente.

—He conocido a la señorita Inoue desde que ella cursaba la preparatoria, fue compañera de mi hijo así que me preocupa su bienestar.

Lo interrumpí.

—Sigo sin saber qué tiene que ver eso conmigo —suspiré, ignorando lo desagradable que me resultaba el olor a medicamentos del hospital.

—No debe moverse mucho si quiere recuperarse rápido —volteo a verla. Una enfermera se encontraba aplicándole un desinflamatorio y colocándole una venda mientras la mujer tomaba lo que supuse era un analgésico—. Como lo sabes, es ciega. Ha vivido sola desde hace años; pero está lastimada así que no es seguro para ella ir por ahí sola en este estado.

Asentí, pensando en todos los problemas que me causará esta mujer… no pude evitar recordarme algo que ya sabía: Esta mujer será mi perdición. Lo que me faltaba, ahora seré su niñero;¿después qué?, ¿le ayudaré a enterrar un cadáver en el parque?

—Entiendo —me observó un poco más y se dirigió hasta ella, entregándole una receta y dándole algunas instrucciones de los cuidados que debería llevar de ahora en adelante. Después, justo cuando ella intentaba ponerse de pie, la detuvo y realizó un gesto dándome a entender que tendría que cargar con ella de nuevo.

—Sube —volví a ordenarle. Intentó quejarse y antes de que tuviera oportunidad de contestarle, el médico le dijo que era necesario. Nuevamente sus brazos estaban en mu cuerpo y la levanté.

Pagué en la recepción, a pesar de los reclamos de la chica en mi espalda y la subí a la moto.

—Mujer, ¿dónde trabajas?

Sus ojos se abrieron, se veía un poco aturdida por el analgésico.

—En la empresa 'Santa Teresa'.

Una empresa de telecomunicaciones cerca de la facultad de física y el centro de entrenamiento Urahara. Revisé el reloj: Las doce cuarenta y cinco. No tiene caso que intente llegar a Biología, faltan sólo quince minutos para que las clases terminen.

Que gran inicio de curso.

Por lo menos llegaré a tiempo a mi entrenamiento.

—Te llevaré.

—No es necesario, ya te he causado demasiadas molestias —me dijo, nerviosa y azorada.

—No era una pregunta —y a pesar de sus protestas, la llevé a ese lugar. Cuidando no lastimarla al cargarla y llevarla a la recepción.

—Inoue, llegas tarde —una voz siseó. Pareciera que el sujeto era una serpiente o algo parecido… que desagradable.

Era muy alto, demasiado aunque tal vez sólo lo digo porque no llego ni al metro setenta de estatura. Su cabello era de un color negro menos intenso que el mío y utilizaba un parche en el ojo. Sospechoso.

—¡L-lo siento señor Gilga!, lamento la tardanza, estuve en el hospital, no volverá a pasar.

La mueca de molestia que el hombre portaba, se disipó dando paso a una sonrisa lasciva cuando la mujer se inclinó, provocando –por cómo es su carácter no fue intencional- que sus senos sobresalieran aún más.

—Tanquila, mascotita —¿mascotita?, parece que no me equivoqué, este sujeto es desagradable—, repórtate con Rangiku, que ha estado insoportable.

Asintió, y antes de irse la detuve. No supe de donde salió el impulso de hacer caso al médico y cuidarla.

'_Es ciega' _pensé _'No es seguro que esté sola mientras está herida'_

Traté de convencerme que esa era la razón. Además, vive en mi edificio, no me desviaré mucho.

—¿A qué hora sales?

Se tensó, claramente sorprendida -¿o tal vez es por el miedo que le provoco?-.

—A las siete.

_Oh, _por eso siempre llega cerca de las ocho a la biblioteca.

—Vendré por ti — y la solté. A le pediría a Yoruichi permiso para salir y lo repondría.

Comenzó a caminar y justo cuando pasó a lado del sujeto, Gilga alzó la mano, en un claro ademán de darle un golpe en un sitio indecoroso y en un gesto claramente insultante para las mujeres: Una palmada en el trasero.

Lo detuve antes de que su mano la tocara, apretando con más fuerza de la necesaria su brazo y mirándolo fijamente, evitando mostrar la ira que se comenzaba a formar dentro de mí.

—Basura.

Lo solté de golpe y me miró furibundo en una clara declaración de guerra.

—¿Qué? —espetó con sorna. Me mantuve en calma, no me rebajaría a su nivel—, ¿es tuya?

Suspiré, aburrido.

—No —le dije, frío, sin emoción—, pero sólo las criaturas más rastreras se aprovecharían así de una invidente.

Lo que dije pareció causarle gracia.

—¿A caso ya la disciplinaste? —la insinuación sexual en sus palabras era demasiado burda.

Personas como ésta hacen parecer a Grimmjow todo un caballero.

—Qué desagradable.

Y me di la vuelta para salir del edificio.

—Cómo si no quisieras hacerlo, enano.

Lo fulminé con la mirada, no caería ante sus provocaciones.

_**I**_

El sudor escurría por mi piel.

Volteé a ver el reloj, las cinco y cuarto, era hora de ducharme si quería llegar limpio a mi trabajo.

Desvié bruscamente el florete de Urahara y ataqué rápidamente.

—_Touché _—le dije, sonando lo más serio posible e intentando ocultar la satisfacción que me produjo vencerlo.

Me miró y asintió. Me di la vuelta rápidamente, ignorando las miradas hostiles de íchigo y las bromas sarcásticas de Abarai, el cual abrazaba a una Kuchiki –sinceramente la tomaba or alguien más inteligente, nunca sabré qué vio en el simio que la convenció de salir con él.

—Ulquiorra, recuerda que debes medir la agresividad de tus movimientos, que puede ser juzgada como violencia innecesaria y te amonestarán —me dijo, yo lo ignoré y caminé hacia las duchas, a sabiendas de que me seguiría—. Así que, por favor Ulqui, si estás molesto evita demostrarlo, algunos pueden aprovecharse de esto y usarlo en tu contra, como tú lo haces en tus peleas contra Kurosaki y el gorrón de Abarai.

Me dio una palmada en el brazo y comenzó a reír cuando la novia del mono pelirrojo evito que éste se abalanzara contra el entrenador porque lo llamó gorrón.

Me duché, cuidando el eliminar cualquier rastro de mal olor de mi cuerpo. No, no lo hacía por esa mujer, sino porque sus comentarios podrían avergonzarme en un futuro.

Al terminar me vestí, salí del centro Urahara yme dirigí a mi moto para después, ver la hora: Cinco treinta, podré llegar a la biblioteca a las cinco cuarenta, y utilizar esos minutos extra para que Yoruichi me deje ir por la mujer.

Llegué a la recepción y hablé con ella. Se mostró preocupada al saber que la mujer rara se había lastimado.

—Claro que puedes ir por ella, la seguridad de Hime es más importante —me dijo, pero repentinamente sus ojos se tornaron hostiles—. Aunque sólo tendrás diez minutos, que son los que has recuperado al llegar temprano.

Y sonrió cínicamente. Cualquier pensamiento que me decía que la mujer frente a mí era comprensiva, se esfumó.

—Entendido.

Fui por mis cosas, me coloqué el chaleco. Me apresuré a reacomodar los libros que habían dejado en el escritorio en sus estantes, cuidando que estuvieran en orden de acuerdo al género, autor, año y folio de registro.

Volví a revisar mi reloj: Diez para las seis. Ya me estoy fastidiando de cuidar tanto la hora.

Salía apresuradamente y subí a mi moto, dirigiéndome lo más rápido posible a 'Santa Teresa'. Ese tipo, Gilga, no me daba confianza. Puede que no lo demuestre, pero no soy tan canalla como para dejarla a merced de un depravado, no lo haría por nada del mundo; ella es fastidiosa, pero eso no me da el derecho a permitir que le falten al respeto.

Cuando llegué, rápidamente me planté en la recepción del edificio, agradeciendo silenciosamente a la voluptuosa y… coqueta mujer que la guiaba, manteniéndola lejos de la basura.

La rubia depositó a la mujer en mi espalda, a pesar de las protestas de la misma y me guiñó el ojo.

—Awwww, ¡qué suerte tiene Hime! —dijo en voz alta, acercándose a mí y pellizcando mi mejilla. Traté de controlar la vergüenza que me dio y la incomodidad que provocó la invasión de mi espacio personal mirándola de mala manera, a lo que sólo rió.

—¿A qué te refieres, Rangiku? —preguntó, ajena al espectáculo que sucedía en esos instantes.

La mujer revolvió los cabellos anaranjados de la mujer.

—Hime, te lleva en la espalda todo un bombón, créeme, tiene los ojos más bonitos que he visto y unas cicatrices que le dan un aspecto… salvaje —y para enfatizar, intentó imitar a un león; pero salió más parecido a un gato.

Retiro lo dicho de la mujer en mi espalda, ella es tolerable a comparación de su compañera.

—Suficiente, me voy —y caminé hacia la salida, escuchando a la mujer gritarle a la exhibicionista algo parecido a 'nos vemos mañana'.

Caminé, con cuidado de no tirarla y cuando llegamos a la moto, la senté y le ajusté el casco.

—Oye, Ulqui —me llamó. Le di un gruñido como respuesta, aun molesto por tener que soportar el ridículo mote con el que me llamó—, ¿de qué color son tus ojos?

¿Por qué le interesa saber el color de mis ojos?

—Verdes.

No dije nada más. Ella asintió, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban.

—Por tu acento puedo decir que naciste en Japón. Así que el que tengas los ojos verdes es algo exótico, por eso Rangiku te encontró… lindo. Perdónala, habla sin pensar y generalmente incomoda a muchos; pero es buena persona.

Asentí, pasmado ante lo que había dicho, ¿trataba de hacerme sentir mejor?

—No importa —contesté y ella comenzó a agitarse en el asiento.

—¡Apúrate, que Orgullo y prejuicio no se leerá por sí solo!

Tsk, molesta mujer. No le contesté y me senté, dejando que se aferrara a mí.

Antes de llegar, escuché que me llamaba, y la dejé saber que la estaba escuchando.

—¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que no sentías y por eso no sabías qué era el corazón?

—Sí —espeté secamente, sorprendido internamente porque decidiera sacar el tema.

Se aferró aún más a mi espalda.

—He decidido algo.

No dije nada, permitiéndole interpretar mi silencio como un 'prosigue'. Di vuelta en un callejón y divisé a lo lejos la fachada del edificio.

—Yo te enseñaré.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les parece? Ulqui se ha vuelto un irresponsable Xd<strong>

**Contestación a Reviews anónimos:**

**Guest: Gracias por el comentario y sí, Nelliel es la ciega Xd Aunque creo que por su masoquismo, la atraen los hombres como Grimmjow y Nnoitora, y evita caballeros como Ulqui :3! Espero te guste el capítulo.**


End file.
